mikeyminizbackfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2212
Mikey Episode Number: 2212 Date: Tuesday, July 28, 1993 Sponsors: R, U, 7 Season 7: 1993 - 1994 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1993 {| border="3" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Sign Man: SCHOOL After a bunch of kids come running by, a girl goes before the man and says it's Saturday. That leaves him to say: "No school." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Kermit the Frog sings "It's Alive". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Gloria Globe is about to pull a rabbit out of her hat, but pulls out a kangaroo instead, which belongs in Australia |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings the "Frog Struggle Song" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Guy Smiley hosts a dinner for all things that begin with the sound SH. Guests include a shirt, a shrieking shovel, a shepherd, and a shark. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|“Signing Alphabet,” an animated film by Steve Finkin. Music for voice and electronics by Joan La Barbara. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and the Backyard Gang Scene | style="text-align: center"|Barney sings "Down By the Station" while the audience is his echo. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A dog, a girl and a lizard dance to a bongo beat |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Elmo and Seven Goldfish sing. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Pinball Number Count #7 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Children of all kinds sing "We All Sing with the Same Voice." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Ivy Austin sings about a rabbit's day of eating grapes and swimming with pals. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Ernie sings "Happy Birthday" to the letter U, much to Bert's surprise. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Dr. Annie Eyeball looks at air |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet / Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Susan Sarandon learns the Meryl Sheep method of acting: switching emotions while saying the alphabet |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Alphabet Jungle |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo asks the musical question, "Which Comes First, the Chicken or the Egg?" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Grover the Singing and Dancing Waiter |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|"Rah, Rah, Rah, Letter R" (Christopher Cerf) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A wizard turns into R things |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Maria reads "The Boy Who Cried Monster." A terrible, cookie-stealing monster helps to teach a mischievous Anything Muppet boy an important lesson. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Ralph jumps on top of the word 'UP' |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Ernie is sad because it's raining and he can't play baseball. Bert encourages him to imagine that he's playing instead. In Ernie's imagination, he hits a high fly ball that lands in the ocean. Bert tells Ernie that the sun is out, and he can go out and play now. Ernie says that he can't play -- his ball fell in the ocean. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The Alligator King |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Henson Films: Song of Seven |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A dog learns about U. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Ethel Mermaid sings "I Get a Kick Out of U." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The Typewriter: U for Umbrella |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Two-Headed Monster: One head is listening to some funky music on some headphones. The other head wakes up and asks to listen to the music, but the first head doesn't want to stop listening. They fight over the headphones, which get longer as they struggle. After seeing this, they both shout share, each head takes a speaker, and walk off-screen while the music becomes completely audible to the viewer. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|R for Rhinoceros (poem) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|R /r paper fold |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|"Fat Cat" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Jazz #7 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street News Flash: Kermit watches as The Amazing Mumford shows his Big/Small Trick on Thumbelina and The Big Bad Wolf. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Rap #7 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Kids ride on horses |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide